The Home (evolved) NodeB (H(e)NB) is a small low-power base station (eNB), which is deployed in the indoor locations such as homes, offices and the like. The main role that the H(e)NB plays is to provide a higher service rate for users, reduce the charge for the usage of the high-rate service, and make up for the inadequate coverage of the existing distributed cellular wireless communication system. The H(e)NB is advantaged in that: it is economical and practical, adaptable and convenient, has low output power, can be instantly plugged and used, and the like.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram illustrating network topology of an HeNB in the prior art, and FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram illustrating network topology of an HNB in the prior art; as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the users of the H(e)NB are connected to the CN via a Home (evolved) NodeB Access Network (H(e)NBAN), wherein the H(e)NBAN is composed of the H(e)NB and a Home (evolved)NodeB Gateway (H(e)NB GW); wherein, the H(e)NB GW is mainly configured to process the registration and access control for the H(e)NB, verify the H(e)NB, and take charge of exchanging data between the CN and the H(e)NB. In addition, a H(e)NB Management System (H(e)MS) performs operation maintenance and management for the H(e)NB, and configures and controls the H(e)NB according to the demands of operators, wherein, the most important is to realize a function of configuration for the H(e)NB; the configured contents include verification of position information, parameters of the H(e)NB, the parameters of the CN, the parameters of a Radio Access Network (RAN) and the parameters of a Radio Frequency (RF); in addition, the HeNB can be directly connected with the CN without being through the H(e)NB GW.
FIG. 3 shows a diagram illustrating network architecture of a wireless Relay in the prior art; the Relay is a wireless network node which can solve the problem of coverage and capacity of the cellular wireless communication system; in the cellular wireless communication system, the coverage of the wireless network of the fixed base station network is limited due to various factors, for example, coverage leakages cannot be avoided in the coverage of the wireless network as the wireless signals are blocked by various building structures; in the marginal areas of the cell, due to the weakening of strength of the wireless signals and the interference of adjacent cells, the UE has worse communication signal quality and extremely high wireless transmission error rate when being in the margin of the cell. Deployment of the Relay can improve the coverage rate and group mobility of the data rate, temporarily deploy the network, improve the throughput of the marginal areas of the cell and cover new areas; the Relay performs data relay through the wireless links between the Relay and the nodes of other networks; as shown in FIG. 3, the UE which is directly served by the base station is called as the Macro UE, the UE served by the Relay is called as the Relay UE; the Relay UE accesses the Relay via the access link, and the Relay relays the data of the Relay UE on an uplink and a downlink via a backhaul link; at present, the Relay discussed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard organization has all the functions of the Macro eNB, and can independently establish the cell; the Macro eNB which provides the backhaul link for the Relay is called as Donor eNB (DeNB) of the RN; an interface between the RN and the DeNB is called as a Un interface; in the signaling connection, an S1 connection is established between the RN and the DeNB; the DeNB is taken as an S1 proxy of the RN, and provides the RN a control plane signaling connection and a user plane signaling connection (S1-C, S1-U) between the RN and the CN via the S1 connection between the DeNB and the CN; the RN performs attachment as the identity of the UE, acquires the Packet Data Network (PDN) connection, establishes the service layer connection with the RN's own Operation Administration and Maintenance (OAM) based on the PDN connection, and loads the configuration parameters.
With the development of the cellular wireless communication technology, a concept of a Close Subscriber Group (CSG) is introduced; the CSG refers to a group of subscription UEs, wherein each subscription UE is allowed to access one or more specific cells through three access modes: a closed access mode, an open access mode and a hybrid access mode; wherein, the closed access mode refers to a mode in which the UE is allowed to access if the CSG ID of the UE is the same as the CSG ID of the access network element; the open access mode refers to a mode in which any UE is allowed to access; and the hybrid access mode refers to a mode in which the UE can be allowed to access no matter whether the UE is the subscriber of the CSG or not, but the subscription UE of the CSG can preferentially access. Moreover, the concept of the CSG is also introduced into the mobility management of the UE; the CSG information of the cell that the UE currently accesses includes the CSG ID of the access network element that the UE currently accesses, the access mode of the UE, and the CSG membership indication of the UE. When the UE accesses the CN by attaching, or performs handover, the CN needs to acquire the CSG information subscribed by the UE via a Home Subscriber Server (HSS); in the normal conditions, the CSG information subscribed by the UE is a CSG Allowed List of the UE; the CSG information of the cell that the UE currently accesses can be acquired via the UE and an access side.
Due to the demand of mobility management, session management, charging and the like, the CN needs to be notified in time when the CSG information of the cell that the UE currently accesses changes. In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, when the CSG information of the cell that the UE currently accesses changes, the CN of the LTE system provides different services for the user according to the different CSG information of the cell that the UE currently accesses; a mobile management module of the CN needs to update the mobility management context of the UE; a session management module of the CN needs to update the information such as Quality of Service (QoS) of the UE and the like according to the CSG information of the cell that the UE currently accesses; and a charging module of the CN needs to adopt a new charging strategy according to the CSG information of the cell that the UE currently accesses. When it is required to perform access control on the UE and perform identity authentication on the subscription UE, whether the CN needs to participate is determined according to the different handover scenarios. For example, under the S1 interface, if the CN does not participate in the handover process, the CN cannot be notified; under the direct interface, the handover is completed between two access network elements which establish the direct interfaces, and the CN also cannot be notified; the direct interface is an interface which is established between the two access network elements, such as an X2 interface in the LTE system and an Iuh interface in a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). Similarly, the above problem also exists in the UMTS. Because of the existence of the problem, when the CN does not participate in the handover process, the CN cannot be notified in time, the mobile management module of the CN also adopts the original mobility management context of the user, the session management module of the CN also provides the service according to the original information such as QoS of the UE and the like, and the charging module of the CN also adopts the original charging strategy according to the original CSG information of the cell that the UE currently accesses, thereby, poor user experience and economic loss are caused to the user.